1 Promise over 2 Years
by FMAB FANGIRL
Summary: Hey guys! This story is about what happens after Ed gets on the train at the end of Brotherhood. He made Winry the promise e would be home from the West soon ( I believe it was a 2 year period of time) And when he did they could be together at last. Then we a see a pic of their family. I am here to explain WTH happened in those 2 years and how they started a family! Enjoy! ;)


Just another sunny day in Resembool. The sunny, bright days where all you could hear is birds chirping and kids laughing as they played in the warm, green, grassy meadows the small village had to offer. This was where she lived, only in a quaint house upon a hillside. She resided here with only her black and white, furry companion, Den. Her only living biological family member also lived with her, her grandmother Pinako. The very woman that got the girl hooked on tinkering with mechanics at a very young age.

For Winry Rockbell she could think of not a better place to grow up alongside her two best friends Edward and Alphonse Elric. Though that was cut short when they committed the taboo, years after their mother had passed away. Attempting to bring her back to life through alchemy was what the two young boys resorted to, desperate to see their mothers beautiful,shining smile once more. But equivalent exchange took its toll from the two boys, punishing their ignorance and dashing their hope forever.

After this happened, the eldest Elric boy blamed himself, wondering if his younger brother blamed him for the event. Edward Elric lost both and arm and a leg that day and Alphonse Elric, the younger lost his entire body. Ed managed to attach his soul to an empty suit of armor in the room at the time. A desperate but smart attempt to save his one and only family left.

After this a man named Colonel Roy Mustang came into the picture and changed the boys lives forever. He was very cross with the boys for attempting the one and only taboo of alchemy, being a state alchemist himself, but took pity on them. He was impressed by the fact that Edward was such a skilled alchemist at such a young age. He told him about the state alchemist exam, that he may actually have a chance. Edward had fire in his eyes that day when Roy left, though he did not give a definite response to Roy about whether he planned on taking the test.

Of course he ended up doing just that and becoming the youngest state alchemist in history. This job gave him more resources that he could use to try to find a way to complete his ultimate goal:

Getting his brothers body back and his arm and leg.

He was more than determined to get this done.

He ended up making both allies and enemies along the way, finding out that a creature called a homunculus really does exist and that their intent was very dark. To turn Amestris into one big philosopher's stone for their 'father'. But after about 6 years, they manage to go through pain and suffering and hardships with their allies alongside them and their automail mechanic and childhood friend Winry Rockbell.

Together Ed and Al manage to save the entire country and get their bodies back, all with the return and death of father, Van Hohenheim.

But at the very end of this action packed series we see one more thing that sticks out at us... As Al leaves for Xing and Ed makes plans to head West...feelings start to change bit by bit.

Then finally at the train station before Ed gets on his train to go, he turns to the gearhead he has always loved and proposes to her using alchemy. Saying he would give half of his life to her and saying she would give him half of hers if he did. Of which of course the girl reprimanded him for using alchemy on matters of the heart, but this does not mean that she rejected him, not at all. In fact she offers the idiot her whole life, at which mirth ensues. Although we don't see a kiss, we do see a heart warming hug and gaze. Promising that he would return and implied that they would wed. She does not make it completely verbal but she nods, agreeing. Then we see a photograph of them in the future, Ed and Winry holding their son and newborn daughter together. With Alphonse, Mei Chang, Paninya, and Garfiel all behind them, everyone smiling.

* * *

><p>Happy Ending right?<p>

Yes.

But is that enough to satisfy the average fangirls mind?

NOT A CHANCE!

That is why we have fanfics and that is why I am writing this one today!

To show what could have happened in those two years that Ed and Winry were apart and when he finally came back...

Sorry if this first part seemed unnecessary, the whole summary, but i got a bit carried away. I hope you enjoyed my little ( not really) prologue and reminder of how Brotherhood finished... The next chapter will be the beginning of my story! :) Plz Enjoy!


End file.
